She Steals More Than Just Gems
by Pasta Alfredo
Summary: Jewelry isn't the only thing Selina Kyle's stealing tonight. One-shot.


Selina Kyle walks solitary upon the cracked sidewalks of Gotham City one blistery night; swaying her perfectly rounded hips rhythmically with each click she introduces of her eight-inch long heel.

Her large brown eyes wander to the brightly lit towers that stretch high above her in great heights illuminating the pitch-black skies.

Once those large blinkers of hers return to the face of gravity, her usually pouting lips slightly gape open in awe as she finds herself gazing upon a very demanding neon message that hangs above an establishment.

As the neon highlighted phrase reflect through her brightened eyes; the woman cannot help but give into the realization that she needs to gaze upon the gems that rest upon the counter.

As she approaches the jewelry store, the elegant young woman tugs furiously at the short black dress that tightly hugs and frames each curve of her body.

Once the dress was lowered about inch upon her full-figured legs, the woman reaches into her oversized leather purse and grasps a small cosmetical tube between her fingers.

Once the woman spreads a heavier coat of scarlet over her lips, she carelessly tosses the lipstick back into the purse abyss.

As she begins to make through the double doors of the establishment, she perks her rump and chin high with each slow and steady step she takes on the carpeted floor.

Out of the corner of her shifty eyes, Selina realizes that her actions do not go unnoticed as she stares upon the helpless jeweler who had become completely bewitched by the sudden appearance of such a young and beautiful woman.

The man took a deep breath and coolly ran his fingers through a greasy mane of blonde before deciding to approach the young woman who seductively found herself leaning atop the glass container as she gandered at his shop's possessions.

As the man stood beside her, his blue eyes travel over the long brown hair that snakes down her backless dress.

The man could not contain his excitement from rising within his pants as he watched her breasts start to become suffocated due to the friction they were going through as they rubbed against the glass surface of the counter.

The jeweler furiously bit his bottom lip as his blue eyes traveled to examine was the curvy trunk she perked high with much pride.

The man finally cleared his throat loudly and before facing the young woman. "Excuse me Miss, is there anything you like?"

The young woman remained silent, her large brown eyes unblinking as she had not yet gazed upon a gemstone that captivated her completely.

Once Selina shifted her body from the glass countertop; her large brown blinkers widened in awe as they rested upon the most exquisite ornament she had not the pleasure to gaze upon before.

The necklace that had captivated the woman's heart and attention was beautifully embraced with five rows of small diamonds.

Upon the center of the choker was a large flower, which had been carved to perfection with the same gemstones that surrounded it; this piece was absolutely majestic.

"Miss?" The jeweler spoke softly; his blue eyes were filled with concern as he slowly placed a hand upon the young woman's strapless shoulder.

Being pulled from the temporal trance of the beautiful necklace; Selina's large brown eyes blinked wildly and she turned her gaze toward the large hand that remained over her bare shoulder.

With sharp and swift movements, the woman took the man's arm upon her tight grasp and quickly buried her ebony nails within the man's flesh until they pierced deep through to scar him permanently.

The man's sky blue eyes stretched in great circumference as he tried to flail his arm free desperately from her sharp nails.

After a long and useless attempt of struggling against her, the jeweler had failed to liberate himself thus the slim young woman had a surprisingly strong grasp.

The only thing he did manage to accomplish was receiving multiple scratches and deep scars from the woman's razor sharp nails.

The elegant young woman's crimson lips curved slightly upward in a half smile as she slightly twisted the man's arm counterclockwise; his body suddenly jerked back violently due to the unbearable pain he was going through.

A shrill scream of agony escaped the man's throat as Selina continued to rotate his arm like a crank, and once the cracking of his arm pierced through the four walls that surrounded them.

Selina snatched the oversized bag she possessed and with its assistance she delivered an intense blow to the back of the jeweler's skull.

The jeweler suddenly felt his surrounding begin to spin around him in drowsy circles; his eyes became frantically lost and wandering around upon the room drowsily; it was only a matter of seconds before the man's physique completely surrendered to consciousness.

The woman watched as the jeweler's fibrous body collapsed over the countertop causing the loud shattering and thundering of the glass surface.

Releasing the grip on her heavy oversized purse, the woman slowly walked up to the man's unconscious body and quickly fell upon her knees beside him.

The woman stared at the man whose face and chest had been heavily pierced and perforated by the broken glass countertop.

The woman places her hand upon her gaping mouth then slowly sets it down to caress the jeweler's bloody face.

Once there is enough of his crimson plasma fluid upon her hand; she places her hand on her cheek and runs it down to her neck and even lower still as she slowly introduces the man's warm red substance upon herself.

Selina's large chocolate eyes shifted away from the bloodied corpse that lay over the scattered pieces of glass because it was no longer of interest to her.

Her large brown eyes gazed in amazement at the beautiful diamond necklace that had once been imprisoned by a thick wall of glass; now that the glass had been smashed, the choker was now completely exposed and within arms reach.

The young elegant woman stretched her blood crawling arm out before her and with much speed; she snatched the shimmering necklace from the display and dangled it around her wrist.

Once the choker was between her trembling hands; the woman waited no longer as she unwrapped it from her thin wrist and embraced the necklace around her neck, the glistening flower fell loosely upon her steady moving chest.

Selina's ears suddenly twitched and her red lips twisted upwards at the sudden sound of a vehicle pulling over right in front of the establishment.

She a shaky breath escaped her crimson lips as she stretched the sides of her blinkers open with her right and index finger causing them to force tears upon them.

"Put your hands up in the air!" The woman's body shuddered in fright at the sudden bellow that intervened with the everlasting silence.

As she looked upon the doorway of the jewelry store, she gazed upon a man who grasped a weapon tightly within his strong hands.

Through the salt water that lightly caressed down her gaze, the woman could help not but glance down upon the young officer's lean muscles powerfully built arms and lean muscles through her red and puffy eyes.

The young officer brought the pistol into the pocket of the belt that hugged his athletic waist before slowly approaching the bloodied pair on the carpeted floor.

His expressive brown eyes were immediately drawn from the large black purse that rested in the middle of the room to the sobbing young woman that clung to the unmoving torso at her side.

"What has happened here?" The young officer demanded sternly as his eyes did not leave that of the bloodied torso of the slaughtered jeweler.

"Oh officer!" The young woman bawled as she frantically threw her hands around the Officer's strong legs, causing him to jerk back in surprise. "It was so horrible! Here I was discussing engagement rings with the jeweler, when a…burglar suddenly burst in and slaughtered the jeweler right here! After that, he uh…he…tried to…"

"Is that so?" The young man asked as he continued to glare upon his surroundings, not taking the woman into deep consideration. "Where is he now?"

"As soon as he heard your car, he ran out the back." The woman sniveled as she ran her bloody hands up the young officer's legs; the man stared down at her in disbelief as the woman had suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her head deep between his thighs. "It was so scary!"

"Alright, that's enough…" The man replied as he took a step back from her and freed himself from the woman's grasp. "Did the thief take any possessions?"

The young officer's cold and expressionless face stared down at the kneeling young woman down by his feet; her sobbing face buried within her blood stained hands.

"Miss I repeat, did the man take any thing?" He asked once more but the woman would only respond back by frantic sobs and heavy breathing.

As the officer fell to his knees; his brown eyes blinked rapidly as he gazed upon the beautiful diamond medallion that clung to the young woman's neck.

Where have I seen that necklace before? The police officer wondered but it did not take him long enough to notice the display that lacked a flowered diamond necklace, just like the one around the woman's neck.

"Well if it's of any comfort…" The young officer spoke softly to the sobbing young woman. "That necklace looks beautiful on you."

The young woman's weeping stopped and she removed her hands from her face, her large brown eyes traveled from silver badge that clung to the man's jacket to his face rich in captivation upon her beauty.

"You think so?" She purred huskily as she wiped the wetness from her eyes.

"I do." The man murmured softly as he reached for the necklace that embraced her neck; his eyes never leaving woman's large brown hypnotizing gaze. "Although I doubt you need it."

The young man felt his body shudder in excitement as the woman leaned her whole body against his; her lips slowly approaching his ear. "Why do you say that, officer?" The young woman whispered sexily; oblivious to the fact that crimson blush overpowered the Officer's face.

"Because you would look beautiful without it as well..." The young man moaned softly as the young woman introduced her lips upon his ear and began to nibble on it temptively.

"Oh, how sweet…" She purred as she forced the man's back to the carpeted floor; as she desperately climbed onto his waist, her long brown hair fell upon his face as she stared down at him. "Is that the kind of line you use on all of the girls?"

The young man grasped the diamond necklace with his hand and tugged it towards him; brining her visage only inches away from his. "What do you think?"

With a slight tilt of her head, she sent her chestnut tinted locks over her shoulder and approached the young officer's face from above.

Her large brown eyes slowly shut as she places her crimson smothered lips upon his own, the officer is immediately drawn under her spell as he does nothing to restrain from her kiss.

Eventually the man closes his eyes, as the sweetness of her tongue is too much to handle; a circuit of electricity sprouted through his lips and through his whole body as they locked lips.

A pleasing moan escapes his throat and she moans a reply she finally manages to thrust his lips open with beautiful swift movements of her flavorful tongue.

The woman knew that the young man had grown aroused by her due to the solid mound that constantly stabbed her abdomen.

She placed her hands onto his muscular chest and slowly ran them down his solid abdomen, and finally rested them upon the belt that clung to his hips.

The woman softly tugged at the man's belt and with no hesitation, the officer's weapon came loose from the compartment and it fell into the palm of her hand.

Once the young officer made an attempt to remove the necklace from the young woman's neck; the woman broke apart from their engaging kiss before the necklace loosened.

"I have no more time for foolish games…" Officer Blake replied as he licked his lips, staring upon the young woman's curvy body that rested over his. "Are you going to return it or will I be forced to take drastic measures?"

Selina brought her hand and placed it delicately upon her chest. "What are you talking about, Officer Blake?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." He replied flatly as his eyes shifted to woman's necklace.

The woman's lips slanted to the left as she gazed at her bejeweled chest. "I won't return it."

"You leave me no choice…" The officer replied as he got to his feet and reached for his belt. "I'm going to have to…" The man's eyes quadrupled in size as he realized that his pistol was no longer in his compartment belt. "What the…? Where is it?"

"You're not looking for this, are you?" The woman pulled a pistol out in front of his nervous face.

"Shit, you're good…" The man stammered nervously as he backed away from the elegant young woman.

"Oh I'm more than just good, baby." She grinned seductively. "I'm purrfect…Now fall to the ground, now!"

"It doesn't have to end like this." Officer Blake stammered as he brought himself facedown to the floor. "I…will let you go but just please return those materials immediately,"

"I don't think so, Officer Blake." The young woman cooed sweetly while snatching the purse from the carpeted floor as she continued to point the weapon toward its owner. "If it's of any comfort; I doubt you will be needing them."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
